


Laughing and Swaying

by puzzlemaster



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, have fun, i really dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlemaster/pseuds/puzzlemaster
Summary: Kai tripped and fell, luckily Zane was there to catch him ;>





	Laughing and Swaying

It was like a flash. One second Kai was there, and the next, he was in the arms of Zane. The truth is, Kai was just not watching where he was going and tripped, and Zane just so happened to be there. Kai started to fall, and Zane was close enough to catch Kai. It took kai a moment to register what just happened and where he was, but once he did, he just stopped panicking.The silence was short-lived as Zane started to speak. “Kai! You must be more careful! You could’ve gotten hurt! Seriously hurt! I don’t know what I would do if something bad happened to you-” “Wait.” Kai cut off zane. “What did you just say?” Zane looked confused. “..that i don’t know what I would do if something happened to you..?” “yeah, that.” Zane was still just confused “What about what i said?” Kai looked at Zane in a shy fashion. “You… meant that?” Zane’s face that was formerly a confused mess turned into a caring look. “Of course I meant it, Kai, I care about you!” Kai froze, a blank look on his face, before it turned flustered with a blush. “You- you do?” Zane looked a bit frustrated, but the playful kind. “Of course I do! What else were you thinking?!” Kai darted his eyes to the side nervously. “....that i was like any other person?” Zane felt slightly offended, but also glad he could finally spill out and explain his feelings to -and for- Kai. Zane’s face changed to indicate he was being sincere, as he started to speak. 

“Kai. Listen to me. I don’t know what nonsense you think i’m thinking about you, but I care about you. Maybe even more than the others. I would be maybe the saddest person in the world if you got hurt, and if you went away… My life would never be the same.” Kai began to tear up a little. He put his hands on Zane’s shoulders to pull himself up a little, but still wanting to stay in Zane’s arms, strangely enough. “Zane... “ he smiled. “I feel the same too.”” He pulled himself up until he could, and did, loosely draped his arms around Zane's neck-shoulder area. Zane allowed him to slowly drop his arms until kai was standing. Zane just stood there with his hands to his sides not knowing what to do. After a seconds, Zane started to slowly lift his hands up,and froze when Kai gave a little chuckle and said “don't be so nervous!” That just embarrassed Zane even more, as Zane went a bit quicker about raising his hands up, and finally ending it at wrapping his arms around Kai’s midsection, but only lightly, as he didn't want to hurt him. Kai started to notice how blankly Zane looked, but how he was blushing very hardly. “Hey Zane? You ok?” Zane’s mouth, which was originally a flat line, was curved into a big smile. Zane started to laugh a little, and Kai was confused. “...Zane? You Ok?” Zane started to laugh more , as he swayed slightly from side to side. Kai was kinda enjoying it, so he went with it. They both kept laughing and swinging, until Kai wasn't even on the floor anymore, he was swinging in the air from Zane swinging. There they were, laughing and swinging.


End file.
